Bra's Driving Disaster
by senzubean
Summary: Driving lessons from Vegeta.


****

Bra's Driving Disaster

By: senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive, Dad." Bra said to her father in a giddy voice. She and her father were on the way to the DMV so Bra could take her driving test. Bra was excited. She was driving them there as a final lesson before the test.

"You're welcome." Vegeta replied. "But just remember to listen to the instructor very carefully," Vegeta eyed the speedometer, it was a little past the number it was supposed to be on, as it always was when Bra was driving. "and to watch your speed." Vegeta eyed her. Bra was offended. 

"I will!" she said. Vegeta was skeptical. Bra was an excellent driver, she was conscientious of everything, except her speed. 

Bra hadn't slowed down any.

"Ahem!" Vegeta said.

"What?" Bra asked and looked at her Dad. Vegeta nodded his head in the direction of the speedometer.

"Oh, heh heh ....ehhhh." Bra sighed and slowed down. Vegeta just smiled.

At the DMV Bra registered while Vegeta read the paper. 

"Hey Dad, the test is gonna take about an hour or so, so you might want to go to the mall across the street."

"No, I'll wait here." Vegeta replied. Bra giggled. She knew her father absolutely hated the mall and the facial expression Vegeta had made to her suggestion was exactly the reaction she'd wanted..

The registration officer called Bra's name.

"See ya Dad."

"Good Luck, Princess." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

Bra giggled she loved it when her Dad called her princess. Especially when he did it in front of her brother. Trunks was jealous of the relationship she had with her father. And Bra was jealous that Trunks was good at everything he tried, especially fighting.

Vegeta was reading the fourth page of the paper when Bra returned.

"Um, hi Dad." Bra said. Vegeta could sense that something was bothering her.

"That didn't take very long." Vegeta said. Actually, it had only taken fifteen minutes.

"Um yeah."

"Did you get your license?" Vegeta asked.

"Um no." Bra said and smiled sheepishly. 

"You mean I came down here for nothing?" Vegeta asked, angry that he'd missed a whole hour of training.

"Well, not exactly." Bra said. She stretched out her arm to hand her Dad a piece of paper. "I did get this."

Vegeta examined it. He looked like he didn't understand for a few moments. Bra just braced herself for his reaction.

"A SPEEDING TICKET?" Vegeta exclaimed. Everyone in the waiting room looked at them.

"Daaaaad." Bra said embarrassed. Her father was making a horrible scene.

"I told you to watch your speed." Vegeta said looking down at her as they walked to the car.

"I know, but I was nervous and I was too busy watching everything else."

Vegeta went to the passenger's side and opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"You're driving." Vegeta said.

"Why?" Bra demanded. Crossing her arms like Vegeta.

"You're getting that licensee today!" Vegeta said. "Now get in this car!" Bra obeyed, but she obviously wasn't happy.

"I'm not sure they'll let me take the test over today." Bra said meekly, not wanting her father to start screaming at her as he did at her mother.

"Yes they will." Vegeta said. "I'll make sure of it." Vegeta said and smiled an evil smile. Bra's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want to endure another one of Vegeta's spectacles today. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Drive!" He exclaimed before she could speak. Bra turned on the car immediately. Vegeta had never been so mad at her and she didn't really want to test the waters, so to speak.

For the next hour, Bra endured what was the worst instruction in her entire life. The whole time Vegeta berated everything she did.

"You didn't pass that car fast enough, you were in his blind side too long!"

"Stop looking at your speedometer so much and concentrate on the road!"

"You call that parallel parking? Do it again, better this time!"

Bra took t all in stride, thankful that he wasn't screaming his criticisms at her.

To bra's surprise, the registration officer agreed to Bra's retest immediately. The officer said yes right after her father very politely asked. Bra was amazed that he didn't throw in one of his trademark threats or insulting comments.

Bra did much better the next time. Failing again wasn't an option. She figured Vegeta might kill her if she didn't pass.

She walked over to her dad with her license.

Vegeta examined it like her did the speeding ticket. 

Vegeta smirked. "I guess it's true what they say about everyone's license picture being horrible." Vegeta chuckled. Bra was not amused. "The picture wouldn't have been so bad if you had smiled, Princess." Bra ignored his comment, she snatched back the liscense, turned and walked out to the car. She was furious at him. She drove almost the whole way in silence.

Vegeta was the first one to speak..

"You know, I'm very proud of you Bra."

"Humph!" Bra replied much as her father would have.

"Not just because you got your license, I'm proud of everything you do." Vegeta added. Bra smiled. She realized, of course, that this was her Dad's way of making up with her without actually apologizing. Bra didn't care, he'd been right after all.

"So, you're not mad about the ticket?" Bra asked.

"No." Vegteta replied. "But your mother will be, so that's why we're not going to tell her."

Bra giggled, she was getting off Scot-free. _My Daddy is so good to me._

"But you have to pay for it." Vegeta said.

"How will I do that?" Bra asked.

"I guess you'll have to stay away from the malls for a couple of weekends."

Bra couldn't believe it, that was the cruelest punishment ever. But she deserved it.

"Alright Dad." Bra said, not without disappointment.

Vegeta smiled.

That night Trunks came over for supper. After dinner, he and Bra went outside to talk. Like any siblings, they had turned from bitter rivals to best friends as they grew.

"Ha! You look just like Dad in this picture! Are your arms crossed?" Trunks said this in response to her drivers license photo. 

"No!" Bra snapped. Actually they had been, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I take it you failed the first time?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Bra responded ashamed.

"So did I."

"Really?" Bra asked.

"Yep, and Dad took me for some more lessons immediately afterwords." Trunks replied.

"He did that with you too?" 

"Yes, and then he went back to the DMV and demanded that I be given a retest that very minute or he's destroy the place."

Bra laughed. So, that's why the officer had agreed so quickly for her retest. She had remembered Vegeta's previous visit.

"Man was I embarrassed." Trunks replied.

"Why did Dad do that with us Trunks?"

"Well, it was obvious why he did it with me, he was just like that. But, now, even with his changed personality he retains some values of a Saiyan Prince. He doesn't accept failure at all. Especially from us." Trunks replied.

"Oh." Bra replied. She accepted that, and even if Vegeta went out and killed hundreds of people, she'd still love him the same.

"So, Princess, " Trunks stressed "princess" in a sarcastic tone. "I guess you now know what it's like to be screamed at by the great Prince Vegeta!"

"He never screamed at me." Bra replied.

"WHAT!" Trunks exclaimed. Bra burst out laughing. Trunks was so jealous. 

"What is it with you and him? He always screamed at me! Even when I was a baby, he still does it now!" Trunks groaned in frustration.

Bra just laughed. "Why don't you just ask him why? "She teased.

Trunks looked at her angrily. Bra just laughed harder at his expression.

"Get over here!" Trunks lunged at her. Bra jumped out of the way and took off into the air. 

"Come and get me!" she yelled. Trunks shot off after her.

Inside the house, Bulma saw then take off as she packed the dishwasher.

"Where are they going?" Bulma demanded of Vegeta.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta replied as usual. Bulma fumed. And Vegeta chuckled.


End file.
